


Dear Diary (Entry IV)

by EnInkahootz



Series: Goose's Diary [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Long before the events ofCaptain Marvel, Goose visits Sakaar and writes in her diary about meeting the Grandmaster.





	Dear Diary (Entry IV)

Today I visited a new planet. It’s called Sakaar and it’s not aesthetically pleasing. I snuck around and found the ruler of the place, someone called the Grandmaster. I hoped I could encourage him to redecorate. The space has such potential. He gasped with delight when he saw me and said I was ‘darling,’ so I let him pet me. But then he tried to cradle me like a baby and that is not dignified so I had to scratch him. He thought it was funny, which was strange, but interesting. I’ll stay awhile. My good taste is sorely needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary entries in this drabble collection are not titled in order of occurrence; the titles are just the order I write them in.


End file.
